Dealing With Hunters
by Super Pop
Summary: Nicole Rogers has never had much of anything in her life besides a few bucks and an old abandoned shack. But that will all change when she goes to work and "finds" Dean Winchester's wallet... in his pocket. She agrees to help Sam, Dean and Castiel find the witch that cursed Dean for the expense of the cash in his wallet. How can they refuse?


I was 17 when my life changed forever. I was a regular thief, a pickpocket. I'd never had much money, and I had always been good at my... job. My day started out like it usually did, me waking up in a small, deserted house in a small ally. I'd been living there ever since my parents died. I wasn't one to be placed easily into child services. No thank you. I was able to take care of myself with the money I "borrowed," as I liked to say. So I got up, made my way to my dresser and grabbed my one of two outfits for the day. Torn jeans, t-shirt, grey sweatshirt. That way I was able to keep my face hidden easier. I trotted into the bathroom and changed, then looked in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair was unkempt, and my usual bright blue eyes were dull and tired. Being a thief really took a toll on someone's conscience. I hated doing it, but I wouldn't survive any other way. At least, I wouldn't have any way to find a real job to get money. I sighed and turned away. I couldn't bare to look at myself any longer. It was high time to go anyway. People on their way to work, the sidewalks crowded and confusing. I slunk up the ally and glanced around the corner, leaning up against the wall, crossing my arms and setting my left foot flat against the old brick. Buildings lined the sidewalks and streets, on both sides. Stores, restaurants, and other businesses. People were already blocking the entrances, surging forward to get to work. I kept my eyes peeled for rich looking people that could spare a few dollars. I didn't normally take wallets, but when I did, I made sure I got it back to them without my identity being found out. And suddenly, the perfect guys. One was tall with long brown hair and sideburns. He looked like he was in his late 20s. The other guy was short compared to the tall guy, but he was probably about a head taller than me. He was wearing a leather jacket, and he looked grim. That meant a few good things for me. First, I knew where people who wore leather jackets kept their wallets. Second, he'd be mad I ran into him, but he probably wouldn't check for his wallet unless this had happened to him before, like most people. And third, he was distracted. Something was on his mind that made him look that upset. He was definitely my next appointment. I shrugged my way off the wall and into the crowd, heading toward the two men. As I got closer, I heard the big one talking.

"Don't worry, Dean, we'll find her, okay?" It was obvious he had said that before.

"Damage it, Sam! Would you stop saying that?" It was more of a command than a suggestion. The tall guy, Sam, rolled his eyes and shrugged. Then I ran into them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, please excuse me." I said, quickly drawing leather guy's, Dean's, wallet out of his pocket without even touching him, then hurrying away, like I was just another late worker in a hurry.

"It's fine." Sam called as I scurried around a corner. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt and leaned against the wall. I had to make sure they hadn't noticed. They were still close enough so I could hear them, and I could tell they had stopped. Plus the shorter guy was really loud.

"Great, first I'm cursed, and now we have to walk down these damage sidewalks!" There was a small pause, and then Dean started up again. "Don't you laugh, Sam! We have to find that lady. I can't believe she cursed me, just because I said I didn't have time for her!"

"Well, you didn't say it very gently. You should just be glad I was there to cover for you." It was obviously the big one talking. Dean scoffed.

"Cover for me? Yeah, thanks Sammy, now I can't say what I'm really feeling! I mean, what the Hello Kitty am I supposed to do?" I heard Sam snort, finally unable to hold back his laughter. I mean, I couldn't keep my smile away. Why was this Dean guy talking so strangely? And what was he talking about, a curse? I glanced around the corner, and they were a few feet away, closer to the wall so that they wouldn't be run over by the crowd. I quickly opened his wallet and checked his name. Well, that was a little hard considering the fact that there were at _least_ a dozen different IDs here. I rolled my eyes and went right for the cash. $40 dollars? That was all he had? And he didn't even have any credit cards! I hit myself in the head with my palm. I should've gone for the big one's wallet. I sighed and pocketed the meager amount, then tried to think of a plan to get this back to him. I twisted back into the crowd and grabbed the closest person by the arm.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I asked. He looked down at me with troubled blue eyes. That's when I realized what he was wearing. It was the weirdest thing. He had on a nice suit, the tie loose around his neck, but he had a trench coat to cover it. "I was wondering if you could go return this to that man over there? He's talking to the tall man, and he's wearing a leather jacket." I handed him the wallet, but he didn't take it. He was looking at me, his head cocked slightly.

"And how do you know this is that man's wallet?" He asked, his face void of emotion. My eyebrows stitched together.

"His ID is in there, of course. I wouldn't want to give someone the wrong wallet! I found it a little ways back. I saw him drop it, so I hurried and followed them. So will you give it to him?" I asked, doing my best puppy dog eyes. His hand clamped around my arm, and I let out a little squeak of shock.

"Let's do it together." And then he was dragging me over to them, still fighting apparently. I tried to get away, but this guy was really strong. "Sam, Dean, she has something to give you. She claims she found it on the ground." He pushed me towards them, and the tall one caught me when I tripped over my own shoes.

"Whoa Cas, what's your problem?" He asked trench coat guy. My eyes widened. Oh crap. They knew this guy! And this guy knew them! I knew then that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I gulped, set my jaw, and shoved my hands, and the wallet, into my sweatshirt's pocket. They were all just staring at me, waiting. And I was just staring at them. I wasn't going to back down, I wasn't going to back down. I kept repeating it over and over again.

"Well?" Trench coat said, interrupting my chant. He was blocking my way back to the crowd, but I was sure I could outrun 3 old guys. I licked my lips and eyeballed my best shot away from here. Trench coat, Cas, was standing closer to Dean, so I thought I would probably be able to make it through him and Sam. After all, I used to be on the track team in middle school. Best one on the team. Ok, on three... I thought, taking a deep breath. 1, 2, 3! I took off, shoving my way between people and trying to get back to my ally. And besides, why would they chase me for some poor guy's wallet? Well, apparently it was pretty important, because I could hear them running after me.

"Kid, wait!" That was definitely leather jacket. Then BAM! I ran right into trench coat. I let out a sharp scream, but no one around us seemed to care. I fell backwards, hitting the cement with my right forearm and elbow. I could've sworn he hadn't been there a second ago, but he was now. I stared up at him in awe, none of us even breathing heavily. I scooted away from him, right into the big guy. They were looking at me like I was crazy, and like it was not at all weird that this old man just outran me. "Ok, what was it you wanted to give us?" He asked gently, but I saw right through him. These guys definitely weren't gentle, and they weren't forgiving. And then a thought struck my.

"Oh my God, you guys are drug dealers," I said, my mouth falling open. They looked at each other, then leather jacket started laughing.

"Drug dealers?" He snorted. I was a little freaked out, 'cause he didn't look like someone that laughed all the time. Sam bent down and helped me back up, and I winced as I touched my cut up arm.

"Cas, what's your problem? You're acting really weirdly." He said, looking at trench coat. The man's eyes turned cold.

"I don't like thieves." Was all he said. I bit my lip nervously as Dean quit laughing and put back on his straight face.

"Thieves?" Sam asked, looking at me. "Come on, what did she take from us?" Suddenly Dean's jaw tightened.

"Oh you didn't." He said, reaching into the pocket that held his wallet. His eyes darkened when he felt it wasn't there. I looked at the ground. His mouth was hanging open when I glanced back up. And then he laughed again. I shivered. "She did! Sam, she's a pickpocket!" He exclaimed, slapping Sam on the back. Sam stared at his brother, confusion on his face.

"Dean, how is that a good thing?"

"If she's a pickpocket, she must need the money, right? And she obviously knows the streets pretty well. So don't you think she can help us find that female dog?" As soon as he said it, he rolled his eyes and yelled, "DAMAGE IT!" I looked back at Sam, and he seemed to understand what Dean was saying. He turned to me with that gentle smile and gave me an offer.

"How about you help us find someone, and you can keep whatever cash was in Dean's wallet, and I can see what I could spare from mine?" Now I knew a little about deals, and so far this just seemed good for me.

"I don't get it. What's in it for you guys if you find this person? You're not gonna kill them, are you?" I added quietly, glancing around cautiously.

"No, they are not going to kill her. But she did something to Dean, and he wants her to undo it." Trench coat said, his face still emotionless. It gave me chills. He was really creepy, and apparently strong, and fast, and I didn't think I liked him very much. I don't like anyone who's faster than me.

"So what do ya say, kid. Will you help us out?" Dean asked, his jaw clenching and unclenching. I thought about for a second, then made the one decision that turned my life upside down.

"Alright. Who are you looking for?"


End file.
